


Harry Potter and the Deal with Death

by Bastard_Baguette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hints of Drarry, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastard_Baguette/pseuds/Bastard_Baguette
Summary: Everyone believes Harry Potter's life to be over. They couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, his life is only just beginning.First fic on this site, originally posted on Wattpad (please don't hurt me).
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, few things i'd like to mention:
> 
> 1) yes, i do write on wattpad  
> 2) yes, i realize i'm an uncultured swine  
> 3) if anyone comments that this story is on wattpad, i'll steal your kneecaps

Harry Potter has always been a bit of an odd duck, especially when he was younger. From turning his teacher's wig blue, to his hair growing back overnight, to ending up on the school roof when he jumped behind a garbage bin. Even when he was in the wizarding world, he could do things that others could not. Talking to snakes and having visions about Voldemort, for example.

So, when he came back from the dead, he wasn't all that surprised. 'Just another normal day in the life of Harry Potter!' he had thought at the time.

All in all, what he did find rather surprising, was that he retained the ability to speak and understand Parseltongue after Voldemort's horcrux was gone, and that Albus had somehow inherited the same ability.

In 2019, Harry decided to retrieve what was rightfully his. He went back into the Forbidden Forest and retrieved the Resurrection Stone, then removed the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave. The former Headmaster had no need of it, so why should he let such a powerful artifact waste away in some tomb with a man it didn't even belong to?

Harry kept all three Hallows on him at all times, even if he didn't think he would need or want to use them. He would occasionally call upon his parents', Sirius, Remus, Tonks, or Fred's spirits so he could talk with them.

Instead of becoming an Auror, like he wanted to back in Hogwarts, he became a Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, he found it rather amusing when Teddy used his Metamorphmagus abilities to make himself look like Harry and tried to teach the class.

On April 27, 2137, at age one hundred fifty-seven, Harry James Potter passed away. He died peacefully in his bed at home, surrounded by his wife, children, and grandchildren. He lived a lot longer than anyone expected him to, and for that, they were grateful.

To everyone else, Harry's life was over, but for him, it was only beginning.

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself lying on his back in the same clean and empty King's Cross Station he had been in all those years ago. The only difference was that the sliver of Voldemort's soul was no longer under the chair, and there was no Dumbledore in sight. There was only a mysterious, black-robed figure that was holding a scythe.

Harry stood up, and stared at the figure. Was this person going to talk to him like Dumbledore had?

"Who are you?" Harry asked the figure.

"Me?" it said, "Why, I am Thanatos. More commonly known as Death."

"Well, if what you say is true, why am I here, and not with my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred?"

"You are not in the afterlife with them because you died the Master of Death, and now you have a choice." Death replied.

"I'm not following. The Master of Death is just something from a children's bedtime story. It can't possibly be real."

"Are you implying that this conversation is a figment of your imagination?"

"No, I'm just saying that owning all the Hallows doesn't make you this 'Master of Death.' Personally, I don't think you have a master. A partner, maybe, but never a master."

Death chuckled before replying, "Well, I'll admit, you are right on that front. It's rather silly that you mortals have to put a label on everything.

"Anyway, now you have a choice; go on to the afterlife, join you friends and all that jazz, you could become my partner and rule the afterlife at my right hand side, or you can start your life from the beginning and do everything in your life the same, or make it drastically different. You can also do the last option as many times as you want, for as long as you want."

Harry thought for a moment.

"You can change your mind at any time."

"I'll live my life again, if you don't mind," he finally decided.

"Alright then. Oh, nearly forgot, since this will be your second life, you get a second animagus form."

"Really? Cool!" Harry already knew his first form was a black mamba, so he was curious to find out what his second form was.

"Also, you can call upon me at any time. I have transferred a small portion of my magic into your magical core, so I will know if you are in dire need of assistance."

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Are you ready?" He nodded again, "Alright then, have fun, Harry."

Death snapped his fingers, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have six more chapters currently prewritten. don't kill me if i take a while to update after chapter seven.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry awoke, he found himself looking at a woman with vibrant red hair and jade green eyes.

Mum, he realized, Alright, I'm gonna treasure every moment of these fifteen months with them. With Mum, Dad, Siri, and Remmy.

* * * 

When Voldemort attacked, everyone was woefully unprepared. James died protecting his wife and son. Lily died protecting her son, even though Voldemort gave her three chances to stand aside. Then, the man with the snake-like face moved onto the crib, ready to end the prophecy before it even truly began.

Harry stood in his crib looking right at Voldemort, a defiant look in his eyes.

Voldemort stared right back, a curious look slipping from behind his Slytherin mask.

"I just killed your parents, yet you do not look at me with fear. What are you, Harry Potter?" The Potter Heir opened his mouth, as if to respond. But babies couldn't understand well enough to make a proper response, right?

"I am a human, much like yourself, Tom Riddle," Harry said.

"How do you know my name?" Voldemort asked, surprised. "What have those Light people gone and put in your head?" He sighed. "No matter, I'll kill you either way."

"Alright then, have a nice ten years without a body!" the boy said. 

What? Oh, never mind. He's probably just spewing nonsense anyways. 

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Harry in the forehead before rebounding and hitting the Dark Lord square in the chest. Voldemort's sliver of a soul was ejected from his body, which collapsed into ash a moment later. A fragment of the Dark Lord's soul was lodged into the lightning bolt-shaped cut on Harry's forehead, making him Lord Voldemort's horcrux.

* * *

When Severus Snape heard the news, he decided to go to his childhood friend's house and see for himself. Upon seeing Lily's dead body, he collapsed on the floor holding her close.

Harry sat patiently in the crib for someone - anyone, really - to notice him. Severus suddenly stood up and glared at Harry, who was feigning sleep.

The potions master left with a swish of his robes and Harry didn't see the man for nearly ten years.

* * *

As expected, Hagrid and Sirius showed up at nearly the same time. Hagrid said that Harry's Magical Guardian was Albus Dumbledore and that they were going to place him somewhere safe. Sirius argued that he was Harry's legal guardian, and with him would be safe enough.

Hagrid seemed to be winning and Sirius looked to be about to give Harry to Hagrid when he pretended to wake up and cling to Sirius' robes.

"Who's dat, Siri?" Harry asked blearily. Sirius jumped a bit, he must have not realized Harry was awake.

"He's Hagrid. He's going to take you to a safe place to live," Sirius seamed rather bitter about that.

I am not going back to the Dursley's. Not now, not ever, Harry thought.

"Don' wanna," he buried his face into Sirius' chest and clung to his robes tightly, refusing to let go.

"Seems this matter has settled itself, Hagrid. If Harry wants to stay with me, with me he shall stay."

"Professor Dumbledore won' be happy 'bout this," Hagrid said in a last effort to get Harry to Dumbledore.

"No, don' wanna," Harry said stubbornly.

"If Harry doesn't want to go, then he won't go," Sirius said. "Goodbye, Hagrid," they disapparated with a crack.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I got a new idea for a story in a different fandom soooo... whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> i only have six more chapters currently prewritten. don't kill me if i take a while to update after chapter seven.


End file.
